The Jed and Heather Show
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Little drabbles with Heather and Jed :D Setting right after the newest Chainsaw Movie. I will portrait Heather in her real age here, in her late 30's. So that the timeline is a little bit better as in the movie lol. Enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another little story i came up with :D This time with Jed and Heather a.k.a Edith Rose Sawyer.**_

_**Those two are living together for quite a while by now and they came to terms with each other. At least it looks like that. But there are still tiny little things that are not running as smooth as Heather wanted to be. One thing was the horrible fear of the night which Jed haunted all the time he was alone down in his cellar. All this time without any company did not good on him as it seems. And Heather had to deal with it...**_

_**Curtain up for the Jed and Heather Show :D**_

* * *

_**Episode 1**_

_**"Fear of the night"**_

_****__Heather was sleeping in her room, peacefully laying on her comfortable mattress covered with a thick fluffy blanket over her slender and curvy body. In her dreams she was walking with Ryan down a long road, no one of the two were talking. Just walking down the path, holding hands. Heather smiled in her dreams and a single tear escaped her eye._

_She turned to the other side, her dream slightly vanishing, replaced by another dream..wait was this a dream? Heathers eyes began to flutter and like striked by a thunder she was awake. She sit up straight in her bed, listening to a weird noise which just could belong to one person. It nearly sounded like someone wailed in despair..._

_Heather sighed heavily and slapped her forehead. It must have been Jed...again...like in the last four nights. Groggily she stood up, pulling over her dressing gown and walked down the stairs. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made her way down the cellar, the heavy key holder always by her side. Yawning she stuck the key in the lock and turned it over and opened the door. As she walked down in the vestibule she already saw that the big metal door which led to Jeds lair was wide open and the wailing came out of this direction._

_"Great, as i would've knew it..." she whispered to herself, walking through the opened door._

_"Jed? Are you okay down there? Its me, Heather!" she yelled, clutching her dressing robe slightly because of the chilly temperatures down in the lair. No answer, just sobbing noises._

_Heather walked further until she reached her cousins room and the view she saw there was nearly breaking her heart._

_The big guy sat in a corner, his blanket over his head, his whole body trembling in fear. Slowly Heather sneaked up to Jed and carefully put a hand on his blanket covered head. First his body get stiff, then he relaxed as he heard Heathers voice. She put down the blanket softly and was looking in Jeds face. Down his mask big salty tears dropping on his knees and arms as he was clutching himself with his arms._

_"What's wrong with you cuz?" she asked in hope for an answer but she knew she would get no answer of him due to his muteness and inability of communicating through sign language. The young woman tried her best to calm down her upset cousin._

_She knew she had to be careful with him, of course he would never harm her in any case because she was family..that was not the problem..no, it was because of his mental capacity which was only that of a young child. That was hard enough for Heather in the beginning to deal with her cousins mental disability and mindset of an eight year old...Even he was so big and strong, deep down he was insecure and needed every help he could get. Heather knew that it was a hard job but she decided to stay, because of Jed and of course because of her late grandmother Verna. _

_This helped her to go through all this. _

_Jed looked deep in her eyes and a glint of hope appeared in it._

_He was tilting his head to the side, a pleading look on his face.(as far as Heather could see his face...)_

_"What? You want to...wait a minute...you want to sleep in my bed, with me?" she suggested, earning an eager nodding of her cousin. _

_"No fucking way Jed, NO FUCKING WAY!" she said this a bit too loud for her taste, Jed covered his ears and started to shiver again. As Heather saw this she lowered her voice and started to pat his shoulder._

_"Sorry for my outburst...its just...alien for me to sleep besides someone other than Ryan, my now Ex-boyfriend..." her heart still cringed at the thought of her ex._

_"Are you afraid of the darkness or the night?" she asked, curiously tilting her head._

_Earning another nodding Jed made a gesture which seemingly should say "Darkness is very bad, it frightens me."_

_Heather sighed, slowly accepting the fact that if she wants to get at least a little sleep this night, she has no other choice than to let her cousin in her bed..._

_"Aaalright, come upstairs, this one night i will allow you to sleep with me..but only one night! After this we have to find another resolution okay?" Heather was massaging her forehead slowly...she desperately needed sleep now, that was sure. _

_So she and Jed walked upstairs, for the first time in a while and up in Heathers bedroom. Thank god the bed was king sized and so both had enough space for themselves. As Heather was turning off the lights she rolled to the right side, curling up her body so that her arms were clutching her pillow tightly. Jed came closer to Heather and started to curl up too, his arms around his cousin, seeking for comfort in the deep dark and so despised night._

_This reminded Jed on his childhood where he used to sleep with his older brothers at night. It was a wonderful time back then and even all over these many years now he was still enjoying to share the bed with someone of his family which he swore to protect...forever!_

_"Good night Jed" Heather murmured, smiling again as she felt the warmth of her cousin on her side. He mumbled back something she couldn't understand but as it seemed it was the equivalent of Good night for him. _

_And so for at least one night, Heather had back her sleep. With a certain price of course...well things aren't so normal when you are living together with a chainsaw wielding murderer, thats for sure and Heather sure can sing a song about this._

_**The end ~**_


	2. Pictures Part 1

**Hello and welcome to the second Part of the Jed and Heather show. My little Fanfiction drabble about the life of Leatherface and his cousin in their mansion. In the first part we learned about Jeds fear for the darkness and the night, in this part here we will dive a bit in the history of the sawyers as Heather finds a certain album with pictures in it. Its going to be not so funny more serious but i will get a touch humour in it too, don't worry.**

**Oh yeah and i gave Jed here some quirks too, for example he is really addicted to mystery shows on TV as well in playing PS3(all that because of Heather who showed him the amount of new technique around 2012)**

**I also decided on how many chaps this story will have. I guess around 10 chapters. You also can make suggestion on what i shall write next, just comment and give me your ideas if you want :D.**

**Now without any further disturbance, here comes Chapter Two, "Pictures"**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**"Pictures", Part 1**_

* * *

_****_Heather was cleaning up the kitchen because after a little "accident" Jed made yesterday, the whole kitchen was covered in blood and guts...Frustrated she scrubbed the floor with a mop, having a hard time to clean up the mess. Jed, her cousin was in the living room in the meanwhile and was watching his favourite cartoons, laughing his ass off while other people cleaned up after him. She swore to herself that she would talk with Jed about this whole thing later and that it was also his duty to keep this house clean.

"Every time the same...*sigh*. Stupid guts, why you won't vanish already for christs sake!" Heather was cursing all over the kitchen, in the background music and the noises of the TV.

"JED, move your butt over here for once! Help me to clean up the kitchen!" she yelled but no chance..her cousin ignored her for sake of his cartoons.

A muffled groan was the only thing Heather heard from him.

"Thank you very much cuz, you're really a great help..." she muttered under her breath, mopping up way harsher as she had planned. A short while later Heather finally had finished the goddamn floor and was now going to make the table clean again which was pretty gut-lasted. As she was about to begin, she found an album with a brown covering which had labeled "The Sawyers" on its surface.

"A photo album?" Heather wondered and took the opportunity to have a look inside.

Right in front of her was a big old picture which featured at least 8 Kids, two adults and a dog. Her eyes grew wide, one woman had the nearly same features as Verna, this must have been her sister or something, she carried a baby in her arm. Curious she turned around the picture and found a little note with names on it. Heather guessed it was the names of the kids here.

"Drayton Sawyer, oldest brother left standing, Charlie B. Sawyer, second oldest, Tink Sawyer, Alfredo, Tex, Robert and Edward Sawyer...and...Bubba Sawyer called short Jed..."

Heather stopped for a moment in her movements. This must have been Jeds family! The name Drayton and some of the others she read on the tombstones out in the garden of the mansion.

"Jed, come on over, please i want to show you something!" she had a much nicer tone by now and hoped that her cousin would come this time. As he didn't respond Heather tried it again, this name with his other name..." or shall i call you Bubba?"

It took awhile for him to walk over, on his face was a surprised look. Where the hell did she knew his other name? He was confused now.

"Look what i found! Its a photo album! " the woman hold up the picture for Jed to look on. His eyes grew wide as he saw it. Eagerly excited he grabbed the picture and pressed it against his wide chest.

"Surprised? Is this you on this picture? Are you the one who is called Bubba there?" she asked again, smiling in the process. Heather was liking the name, it had something special...

Jed furiously nodded his head in excitement and a bit of sorrow washed over him too. As he saw the picture fond memories of his past came up and his throat get thick of the dwelling feeling inside of him. He pointed to the picture, then to his heart which meant that he liked this pic an awfully lot. Heather nodded in agreement to strengthen her cousin in his feelings.

"What do you think cuz? Want to put this picture down your lair in your room? We can outline it and then you will always have a reminder of your, no our family." she saw him nodding in agreement. "Great, than lets get started with it..." she made a short pause." but before we do this, you will help me to clean up the rest of the kitchen mister!" Jed was flabbergasted and mad at the same time. But jokingly mad, not in a bad, slashing way. His cartoons were forgotten for a while and he took the rag who laid in the kitchen sink and began to clean the table, carefully putting the album away.

There, out of sudden the door bell rang. Heather looked up and was wondering who this could be. She stood up, let Jed alone in the kitchen and began to walk up the door, she slowly opened the door and...

**The end ~**

* * *

**An out of sudden ending right? Well there is a reason for this. In the next part an old chap will return with another gal which will sure bring some life in the household of Jed and Heather! The next part will be the continuing of this part here, a two parter. **


	3. Pictures Part 2

**Ye-haaaaaaw, welcome back to my little Fanfiction Drabble "The Jed and Heather Show".**

**Because this show tilts a lot of money, i will have to take advertising in it. So from now on...every chapter will include some advertising from different people, please note that this is something i don't have planned at all but the producers are bitches what this belongs. So yeah, before the newest Episode is beginning...have something totally random...*grumble***

* * *

_"With friendly advertising from the Police department of Newt, Texas! You in need for help? Call 911-hooper sucks and we are there for you! (this does not count for chainsaw wielding maniacs and there family members of course...)"_

_"You are in need of good food? You are planning a party but you don't know where the food shall come from? We have the solution for you! The Last Round Up Rolling grill catering service is there for you! Call 866-466-DraytonSawyer and you're just a few more seconds about a wonderful meal for your party or BBQ evening! Call now! Call now!..."_

**ENOUGH NOW! Let the chapter begin...**

* * *

**Chapter 2-2**

**"Pictures" Part 2**

* * *

...

Heather was wondering who this could be. She hadn't had any visitors since her step parents came to lure in her money from her...She had to be calm and more important she had to tell Jed to stay calm as well, as long those ones are no threats to them.

With a racing heart she opened the door and stands in front of a pretty tall and slender older looking guy. His hair was gone, only a few strands of whitish hair dangling down from his face, on the left side he had a pretty bad looking head wound, overall his face looked pretty fucked up, crooked teeth and cracked toned glasses. This guys smile was eerie too, like he would snap at any minute. Heather was flabbergasted for a short moment. He carried a big bag with him which he dropped to the ground.

"Hey hey hey! Guess who!? Heh heh...Bubba, hey come down, its me! Chop-Top!" the old guy didn't even bothered to introduce himself to her, he simply shoved her aside and walked inside the mansion.

"Who the fuck are you?" Heather asked now furiously.

Chop-Top turned around and flashed her a dirty smile.

"The same fucking question i could ask you, you hogbitch! What are you doing in Grannys house? And where is Bubba?"

Heather was on the edge of an outburst...she had enough of this guy.

"Do you know Verna?" she asked, trying to calm herself down. "Answer me you fucking lunatic!" she said, pretty pissed off now.

"I know her you bitch because she is my grandmother! I am Chop-Top motherfucking Sawyer, and now tell me where my little brother Bubba is!" he screamed, putting out a sharp looking knife, ready to leash out on Heather.

"Wait a minute...your surname is ...Sawyer? And you say Verna is your grandmother..." her anger slowly ebbed down, she thought for a moment and put the picture together she had in her head...She remembered the picture she found a few hours earlier and Heathers eyes grew larger every minute...

"Jed come here for a moment please!"

Her cousin was walking in the room grunting slightly as his look laid on Heather and the other guy. It didn't take long for Jed to recognize the guy in front of him. His features brightened up and he clapped his hands in joy! Chop-Top was like changed too, his smile was back and he runned towards Jed and both embraced each other with a spine cracking hug.

"Man i missed you soo much, heh heh... you're lost fucking much weight do you? Looks good on you bro!"

Heather was hearing a whimpering sound coming from her cousin, he was overjoyed to see his older brother again after such a long time. This hug lasted for at least 10 minutes, after this they let go of each other and just smiled.

"Who is this bitch there Bubba?" he asked, curiously lifting a brow. Jed mumbled something that only Chop-Top could understand.

"She is our cousin?" Chop-Top asked, surprised as hell but after hearing she was family too, his smile came back.

"So you're family too, eh? What's your name?" now he sounded much more friendly and walked up to Heather, spreading out his arms and doing the same he did with Jed just a few seconds ago.

"I am Heather Miller, but i was born as Edith Rose Sawyer...my mother got killed after the fire from my step parents, they raised me up afterwards...they stole me...i didn't knew i had a grandmother left so i was surprised as i heard that she died. After this i came here with some of my friends, visiting the house and well there i discovered that i am a Sawyer and that i was the cousin of Jed or Bubba how you call him...

"Whoa sounds fucking heavy, heh heh!" he replied, cackling to himself.

"Yeah this is the whole story you can say."

"Okay, after this is settled, i can stay here right? heh heh heh..."

"Ye...what?"

"I need a new place to be, and why not in a place where the rest of my family is? The few who are left he heh heh heh.. We're Sawyers, don't we? So we have to stick together."

"Yeah but..." Heather tried to find a way out of this but she had no chance. Jed was also happy to see his brother again and his pleading look towards her which clearly asked her to let him stay with them. Family is family after all isn't it?

But that would mean that she had to take care of two of her cousins, not only one...and this for sure would be to much for her after a while.

Out of sudden the door bell rang again and Heather walked up to the door, opening it again, only to find her Lawyer in front of the door.

" ?"

"Heather, its nice to meet you again after all this time! I hope you're doing well...you sure wonder why i came to you but it seems that another member of your family has survived the mayhem of the year 1974, its Jeds older brother Robert Sawyer and..."

"I know, he is already there..." she said, sighing and a waving Chop-Top greeted Farnsworth.

"Hey old man! Nice to see you again! Heh heh, i found it myself, was not that hard you know?" he exclaimed.

"Thats great to hear, and it seems you already have bonded as i can see so far is that right?" his smile didn't vanished a slightest bit.

"Uhm well...to be honest i ..."

"Well then i won't disturb you anymore for now, have fun together, we hear from each other Heather!" he said, shaking Heathers hand.

"WAIT, MR FARNSWORTH!STOP!" she tried to stop him but he already was gone. "Fuck..."

She turned around.

"So, where is my room here? Heh heh heh..."*he put out a dirty old coat hanger and scratched his plate full of pleasure...*

"Upstairs, come on, i show you..." Heather said defeated, slurping up the stairs, closely followed by Chop-Top who took a few steps at once and was now ahead of his cousin.

"Is it there? Is it?"

"No, this is my room...over there is your room. Its a guest room so don't think it has much comfort to...huh?"

Chop-Top already rushed forwards and was jumping on the bed like crazy.

"This is more then enough he heh heh...a few posters and cds over there and this is my fucking kingdom of music, heeheheheheheh. You know, music is my life after all! Wohooo"

Heather was turning on her heel as he stopped her a bit roughly.

"You know i am not a bad guest, i brought something to eat for us! As little welcoming gift if you want! Its in my bag downstairs! The best meat you will find, tender and bloody as it have to be...heh heh heh...slaughtered by myself!" he said full of pride, grinning like a madman.

"Thanks...well let's go down there i guess..." Heather replied, wondering if he meant human meat...not that she had anything against, she was used to it by now and it really didn't tasted different as pork or cattle...

Downstairs:

Jed examined the bag and discovered two corpses. His eyes were filled with joy and he started to pull the bodies down to his lair to prepare them for dinner. In this moment Heather and Chop-Top came down.

"You're already starting to prepare dinner Jed?"

He eagerly nodded, continuing to pull both corpses downstairs.

"Wait, i will help you bro! Like in good old times he heheheheheh" he giggled and jumped around his brother, taking one corpse by himself, dragging him down together with Jed.

Heather still couldn't believe what happened at the moment. A few minutes ago she just found out of another cousin besides Jed and that he seems to be even more crazy then her other cousin...

She slumped down on a chair in the kitchen, putting her head on the table, frowning.

"Why me..." Heather whispered to herself, cursing herself.

From downstairs joyful laughter emerged and made it hard to believe that so bizarre and macabre stuff was going on down there...

Slowly she stood up to prepare the ingredients for dinner today. Today was different then the other days so would be the meal...she decided to accept the fact that now two deranged being were in this house and that she had to life with them for the rest of her life...maybe it wasn't that bad anyway, Chop-Top knew everything about Jed and could help Heather with keeping him in check.

"Let's see...where is the tabasco?"

...

**the end ~**

* * *

**Sorry guys, i so badly wanted to let Chop-Top return to the Texas Chainsaw 3d movie that i put him in the show now. Don't worry, he will have only a minor role in it but he is there no matter what xD. Maybe Heather now has help? Who knows. Heheheh, thanks for reading anyway :D And for all the new watchers i got. Kudos to you all *hugs you***

**I really really hope for the sequel of TC3D that Chop-Top will reappear, of course played again by Bill Moseley because this guy is just...ugh...so fucking amazing ;A;...**

**R&R as usual :D. Until next time ~**

**Ceres ~~~**


	4. Sickness

**Okay, this time i seriously try to finish this goddamn chapter D: Due to a computer crash i lost the goddamn chapter completely...means i have to start from the beginning :/ Which i totally don't like at all.**

**I think its a lection for me to save stuff in before something like this happens...oh well. Sorry for all of you for the long wait for a new chapter...i promise you it will be worth the wait :3.**

**In this Chapter Jed gets sick with a severe case of flu and has to stay in bed. Heather tries everything to cheer her cousin up and also coping with the Family tradition of killing whilst the killer itself is out of order so to speak :D. Chop-Top helps her with all his power which sometimes is too much of the good things.**

**He also tries to cure Leatherface with his own very...questionable cures...not to speak of the dozens of tissues he bought for his brother.**

**Good thing that Heather is already in killing business of her family so she has not that much difficulties doing it. Or does she? **

**But enough of me now, lets move on with this chapter :D And this time without any breaks fuck yeah Dx.**

**Read and Review as always.**

**Have fun and hope to see you guys later ~**

**Ceres ~~**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_"Flu-time"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..."Achoo"..._

_It all started _with a harmless sneeze a few days ago. Jed was on hunt for new victims who came across him at the Mansion. They fled outside and it was raining heavy down there. Wet to the underpants Jed returned after an exhausting hunt, without meat and with an even more grumpy attitude.

He grunted and throw his chainsaw to the wooden floor of the mansion. Heather sighed, she hated it when her cousin was in a mood like this. It was always a burden to cope with his temper tantrums he had from time to time when something didn't worked out as he planned.

Chop-Top used to cheer him up in times like this but on this day it was hopeless. Jed was mad and showed it to his surroundings in walking in his lair, slamming the door shut, not wanting anyone to disturb him in his rage of the missed opportunity to get fresh meat and the joy of hunting down people.

The next day he coughed and his nose was constantly running. Heather had a bad feeling about it but shrugged it off, thought that it would be just a simply cold...she was wrong actually. Due to his age of nearly 60 by now, Jeds immune system was pretty fucked up and hadn't that much resistance as it had before in his youth. So a simply cold got pretty serious in his case.

A few hours later, he was heavily panting and he developed a fever which raised pretty high in no matter of time. Heather quartered him in her room to get sure that his condition wouldn't get worse. She made him a lot of chicken soup and packed him in as many blankets as she was able to do to keep him warm and to make him sweat out the bad stuff.

Not to say that Jed was everything but not happy about this unwelcomed bedtime for him. His mood, already sore from losing the victims of before got even worse as the sickness went on. He ate nothing and made a fuss all the time Heather tried to give him his medicine.

After a nearly endless fight Heather gave up enraged by her cousins behaviour. She screamed at him for making such a mess and that he should not act like a fucking toddler who not got a toy of his pleasure. Jed was deadly hurt by this and refused to look Heather in her eyes furthermore, simply ignoring her, sulking in his bed.

"Fine, act like a selfish brat, i don't care anymore. But don't think i have any pity with you anymore because of your current condition! " she said rather harshly, turning on her heels with a new cup of chicken soup on a tablet, untouched of course by Jed.

"*grunt*" was his only response to this, making Heather stomping off furiously, slamming the door shut.

Chop-Top who witnessed all the ruckus decided to cheer his brother up on his own way in showing him photos of his favourite animals. This always worked, since their childhood Chop-Top could brighten up his little brothers days with this.

"Hey Bubba! Look what i got you! Pictures of your favourite animals, cattles!" he said, making a wide gesture with his hands, reaching up the bed of Jed, many pictures in his pockets.

"Remember when we killed these down in the meat factory? It was heavy right? heh heh heh... And mama used to fix dinner after this...ahhh happy times heh heh heh...i still remember her stew...you still got the taste of prime meat on your tongue brother?" he asked, not really getting that his brother was ignoring him and his questions.

"You ain't speak much these days are you Bubba? Come on talk to me!" he insisted his brother to talk to him, with no effect at all. Jed grumpily turned around in his bed, sneezing and coughing in the process, making his throat hurting even more.

"Come on, you can't be serious, are you?" he poked Jed, pinching his mask in the process which made Jed even more furious as before. He absolutely hated it when someone touched his mask without his ok...

"Hhhhhhnnn*cough cough cough*" Jed grunted which caused him to fell into a massive coughing fit. His swollen eyes started to hurt even worse and his nose was running as fast as it could.

Chop-Top exactly knew by now that his brother was in a god-awful mood right now and decided it would be wiser to stop bug him with his tries to cheer him up...also to stop pinching his mask...

Jed threw Heathers alarm clock against Chop who ducked quickly, the clock missing his face only by a few inches...

"Aaalright, i guess this means i should go out now...heh heh heh...ugh.."

He was running out of the room, hasty as usual, making absurd spastic movements as he did so...Heather who just returned to look after Jeds well being after her impulsive break out just a few minutes ago looked in awe at her other cousins style of walking away. She had to admit that it really was a hard thing to walk this way...

"I guess its a bad time to tell him that we are out of food now...he sure will think its his fault because he lost the guys from a few days ago...i better say nothing...but on the other way...he will find out soon..."

Heather entered Jed's resting place to see him soundly asleep, heavy breathing interrupted by coughs here and there. His lungs are also sounds way better as before but still sounded pretty bad.

She walked in the room, quiet as possible to not wake him. Heather felt his temperature with her hand on his forehead and was feeling that the fever was still very high. But she had to be sure about the exactly height of the fever, consulting the doctor if it should get worse.

"Great...measuring the temperature of a giant manchild...think Heather...think of a way to get what you want without risking anything..." she thought to herself, scratching her head in the process. If she only could stick the thermometer in his mouth to check his temperature...without him knowing what she did...other ways of inserting the thing she not even thought of...too risky it was for her health to doing so...just to think rectally getting Jeds temperature...Heather shuddered at the thought and the consequences she had to suffer after this ordeal...

"Alright, through the mouth then..." she murmured, getting the thermometer and with a swift hand movement sticked it in Jeds slightly opened mouth. She hold her breath for a second there, but nothing happened. Jed did not even recognized it...

"Phew...that was close" she whispered, carefully reading the temperature off. It was still an okay state but she had to watch that it wouldn't reach higher scales...

Then, out of sudden her phone rang loudly, her eyes popping out of her holes..a quick look on the display showed Heather that it was , the family lawyer of the Sawyers.

"Shit..." she cursed under her breath, taking out the thermometer quickly and runned out of the room, closing the door quiet as possible.

"_Hello? ? Its a pretty bad time for calling me now...what's the matter anyway?" _whispering carefully not to be too loud Heather asked in a way it was unmistakably that she was in great distress at the moment. The booming voice of Farnsworth was heard outside pretty loud, making Heather frown in despair. He only called for telling her a joke he heard of one of his clients. Heather innerly cursed her lawyer with all curses she ever had learnt.

"_Goddamnit...this is just ridiculous..." _murmuring to herself she disconnected the line abruptly, making Farnsworth pouting at the other end of the line...

"EDITH! COME DOWNSTAIRS! NEW MEAT IS COMING UP !" out of sudden, the booming voice of Chop-Top was heard through the whole mansion and the curses she had moments before only for Farnsworth now got traded over to her deranged other cousin...she nearly got a cardiac attack as she realized that now was the chance to get up for Jeds mishap a few days ago. They would get fresh meat to eat, which now she was used to all this killing stuff. Her stomach yelled angrily for food and the Sawyer'sche instinct was coming through her mind, making her brain turning off into killing mode.

"Fuck yeah, finally..." she yelled, now pretty much aware of the situation, running downstairs with a manic grin on her face. It was she was like another person out of sudden. Swiftly she grabbed her trusty pitch fork and gathered up with Chop-Top who prepared his jack knife for attacking the victims too.

"Ready to rumble cuz'?" he asked his cousin, she nodded approvingly.

"Ready to kick some motherfuckin' asses cuz'!" Heather replied, licking her lips in anticipation of the incoming meal. They don't needed Jed for food, they were pretty much able to keep up with others by themselves...it was just easier to let do Jed all the work...

They sneaked up the door, positioning from the left and the right side of the entrance...Chop-Top turned off the lights and was completely silent, same goes for Heather who only was audible because of her stomach rumbling...

"Better be some fat guys in there too..." she murmured, rubbing her stomach in anticipation for the incoming meal.

"He heh heh...slice them thick..." Chop-Top replied, grinning even more mad as before.

*Ding dong*

The doorbell was ringing and both let themselves a bit time before they opened the door.

Outside:

A group of 5 hipsters was standing outside, waiting that the door opened. They heard of a house in texas who was famous for their killings, it was already an urban legend...now they wanted to prove it.

The seemingly oldest stroke back his hair full of gibberish grease, showing off his fake gold teeth.

"you guys think there is actually someone living here? This place pretty much looks fucked up..." his stomach was rumbling.

"Dang' it must be past dinner time, my tummy is aching already. They better have some food in there people, i am fucking starving...*sigh*

Another member of the group who just seemingly has manicured his nails giggled and put his hands in his hips, standing broad like a door behind the older guy. His fist banged against the door.

A few minutes later the door sprung open and out of sudden the oldest guy was sucked inside. The others jumped a mile high and tried to run as they heard a manic laughing all over the place...two shadows were circle around them, out of sudden one of the hipsters felt that something got through him...he was right...it was Heather's pitchfork who just entered his thorax, looking forward to bringing pain to whoever dared to show up in this place.

A good half hour later...all five hipsters were dead by now, blood and guts were spilled all over the veranda, making Heather sighing heavily. The thought of cleaning this mess made her very unhappy...

"Good job Edith, they got what they deserved...heh heh heh..." Chop-Top giggled, piling up the bodies on a heap on the kitchen floor. Heather helped him in dragging down the corpses in Leatherface's lair which was a chilly place, good for conserving meat in it.

"You know Chop...i always hated hipsters with a passion somehow...does anybody likes them anyway?" she asked curiously, licking the blood away from her lips. Chop-Top only shrugged, not really caring about them, only having food in his brain.

"Who cares? We got meat, that's all that counts...heh heh heh and i bet Bubba's mood will be better by now too!"

"Hopefully..i won't live together with a guy with a little childs mind on rampage you know? He really has to get better soon..." she murmured, thinking to herself in which trouble she set herself accepting the heavy burden of being the caretaker of a monster living downstairs which just happened to be her cousin...

Chop-Top only laughed, already running upstairs to tell Jed the good news.

Still in bad shape his smile was back at least and Jeds mood was visible better by now, hearing the results of his families work. A good week later his fever got better a bit and soon he started to recover fully, taking over the role of the butcher of the family again. Because of the good care Heather gave him in this time, Jed was fully up to his old power, lusting over fresh meat to butchering down his lair.

After he got better he returned to his room, which he already missed. He hugged absolutely everything in his room, including his plastic toy's he obviously missed the most...he overall had the mind of a young child so...is it a surprise? Not really xD.

A few days later:

Heather was going out to getting the newspapers as she heard a strange sound coming from down the street. What was coming up now? She carefully looked down the street, clutching her morning robe to her body, frowning at the thought of getting disturbed in her peace again...

"Oh not again...will i ever get a break?"

...

**The end :D**

* * *

**Phew that was something to write guys :D I hope you take a liking to this new chap. I had much fun writing this and as always reviews are more than welcome *hugs you all* also a huge thanks to all my new watchers i got with this piece here. I love you all **

**Ceres~**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**Hi hi :D . Its time for another new episode of "The Jed and Heather Show +Chop-Top". I think i will re-write the title of this fiction to this now xDDD He plays a bigger part as i thought in the beginning though so maybe i should put him in the title ;D. Anyway,**

**i am already on Chapter 5 and still got ideas, thats a good sign and i want to use this for my creative flow which is great atm btw x3-**

**Sooo how are you guys btw? I hope you still got interest in my fiction and also that you enjoyed the last chaps. Still waiting for some feedback of a few people. Come on you can do it xD. **

**So chapter 5, what you can expect from this chapter? In the last one we witnessed how Heather managed to care for her flu ridden cousin. Today however is her ..a party is happening? Maybe, as you all know the Sawyers have a little different look on parties as we do, entertaining wise... Also a special birthday present is arriving for Heather, unknown of the origin...**

**See you around guys ~~**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

_"Happy Birthday"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The alarm clock was going. Heather was waking up slowly, her head aching. She had a very uneasy night and was tired as hell. Holding her head she threw back the blankets of her bed and was walking straight in the bathroom. _

"Just look at you...old hag..." she whispered to herself, inspecting her face closely, touching her wrinkles, the few she got... Today was her 40ths birthday, not to mention Heather was more than unhappy about this...

_Brushing her teeth, drowning in thoughts she didn't recognized that Chop-Top just entered her room, whispering something to someone..._

"Shhhh Bubba, you will make her suspicious bro..." he whispered, tip-toeing on the floor of Heathers bedroom. "She must be in the bathroom...thats good...he heh heh...you got the present?"

_The other one nodded, holding up a little package, wrapped up in red and white paper, donned with a little bow on the top. A thumb up from Chop-Top later and both were bursting in the bathroom, nearly suffocating Heather which still had her mouth full of toothpaste and water..._

"HAAAAPPPPYYY BIRTHDAY!" Chop-Top yelled out of the top of his lungs, his younger brother chimed in with his grunts. Choking sounds are heard as Heather tried to calm herself down from the shock she just got...Holding her chest she glared angrily at her two cousins.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY GUYS? I WAS NEARLY DYING, CHOKING ON FUCKING TOOTHPASTE HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTION!" she spat some of the toothpaste out, making both guys gagging.

"GO OUT NOW...both of you, i want to finish myself before i have to deal with your craziness again!" Heather yelled, shoving both out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Sliding down on the tiles of the floor, she dropped her toothbrush and crossed her arms over her head.

_Why she had to deal with all of this?_

_"_I have to apologize to them however...they did nothing wrong...actually they just wanted to surprise me..." she whispered to herself, cursing her mind for being so angry out of sudden. "Its just a birthday silly...nothing you have to fear...and more important...why do i talk to myself? Is this the first sign of dementia?" she asked herself, shaking her head furiously.

_Outside the Bathroom, Chop-Top and Jed were sitting on the floor, still surprised on the angry expression of their cousin. Jed let his head hung low, he was sad that Heather not seemed to be happy today on her birthday. He didn't understand why she was so angry at them for just saying Happy Birthday. Little he knew that it was only because of her age why she acted this way...frustrated he started to turn around to walk out of the bedroom. _

"Wait bro! Let's do it again, but this time downstairs! We also can make her breakfast! Don'tcha think its a good idea? He heh he..."

"HmnHnnn" _Jed nodded, full of enthusiasm to make his cousin happy on her special day. He would prepare a wonderful breakfast for her, Drayton learned him to doing so a long time ago. And he was eager to show his talent now!_

_Downstairs:_

_Jed put around an apron and started to prepare the ingredients for his special birthday breakfast. He wanted to make fluffy Pancakes with maple syrup on top, bacon and scrambled eggs. _

_Chop-Top prepared the dinner room, decorating the table with Heathers favourite bones of her art pile and a few dead animals which were covered in confetti and streamers. He let fly some balloons and did a "Happy Birthday Heather" banner which he fixed on two chandeliers._

"This is going to be fucking perfect heh heh heh...now we only need the fitting sound for a party like this!" _he giggled, running down in Jeds lair to get some of his old vinyls. He had a pretty big collection down there which even surprised Heather to a great amount. He was choosing some of Heathers favourites, mixed with his own, both had a pretty similar music taste so it was easy the most of the time to decide which music would be played. _

"Better putting in some of this too, they're always rocking"_ he said to himself, returning to get the missing vinyls. In the meantime the pancakes were in the middle of making, however Jed had some minor problems with this...mainly because he couldn't read the recipe in front of him...he knew he forgot something about this whole making stuff...he cursed himself innerly. As Chop-Top returned, Jed tucked on his vest to get his brothers attention._

"What is it Bubba? Can't you see i am choosing the sound for our party today?" _he said, not looking away from his vinyls in front of him._

_Tugging again and again, on a certain point Chop-Top snapped at Jed, he pointed to the recipe on the kitchen table and his face told the rest._

"You can't read the recipe...am i right?" _he asked his younger brother, well knowing that he hit a nerve of Jed. Seeing the nodding he sighed and walked over to the table. He quickly read the recipe and started to continue where Jed started, the basic things he had done, but the fine things he wasn't able to do. Chop-Top was never a good cook, this job always was Draytons area._

_"_Just put in some salt, then you can mix it and roast it in the pan over there. Shall i help you with the eggs as well Bubba?" _seeing that his brother was denying this, he continued mixing up the music._

_Jed(aka Bubba) was knowing exactly on how to do the eggs, Drayton has teached him more than one time to do it right...he prepared the eggs and started to bake the pancakes._

_Upstairs:_

_Heather has calmed down by now. She knew that she had overreacted to all this and wanted to apologize to her cousins. As she was finished in the bathroom, Heather put on one of her finest robes, containing a silky flannel blouse with matching tight black pants. She put on her accessoires containing of the family necklace, her favourite wrist bands as well fitting earrings. _

_Looking in the mirror in front of her she frowned._

_"_Start to act like your age goddamnit...you ain't a teenager anymore...count on your inner strengths..." _Heather forced herself to smile and walked straight downstairs._

_Downstairs again-again:_

_In the meanwhile, Jed finished the eggs and pancakes just in time. Heathers footsteps were already heard and Jed now was in a hurry to finish everything up for dinner. He poured down the maple sirup on the pancakes and ordered it on a big plate, covering the outsides with ornaments of sirup sprinkles. The scrambled eggs he did on another plate, lovingly arranging them on it..._

_As Heather arrived downstairs, Chop-Top just finished the music and smiled his eerie smile._

"Guys...i am really sorry i should apolo...gize?" _she stopped in the middle of the sentence as she saw the banner in front of her and Jeds as well Chop-Tops grinnings. _

_"_What the..." _she stuttered._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN CUZ' " "We made u breakfast!" both Sawyer men yelled in unison(in Jeds case only grunting but the will is what counts...)._

_Heather was not sure on how to react, but this time no anger was there, it was another overwhelming feeling...a very foreign one for her. She was truly happy which wasn't usual for her. Her cousins made herself a breakfast, even she had screamed on them just a good half hour ago..._

_"_I guess...family is more important than any arguments huh? Especially in our family..." _she whispered to herself, a single tear rolled down her cheek._

_What followed was a sappy family hug(cliche' much huh?) and heartfelt laughs. Chop-Top and Jed gave Heather her present and after this they all enjoyed breakfast together. Sitting together on one table like a family(which they are no matter what may happen to them after all)this was something Heather dreamt off a whole life. It was not easy that was right, but she wouldn't want anything changed by now._

_She had accepted her family fully by now and acknowledged them in all meanings. Sawyer was not only a name, it was a destiny, which Heather wanted to fulfill every single minute in her life..._

_As they all sat together, the doorbell rang out of sudden, and as Heather opened the door she saw with a silly party-hat on his head, grinning stupidly. _

_"_Happy Birthday Heather!" _the obese lawyer said, taking his clients hand and shaking it fiercely. "_This here is for you! Its one of Verna's goods she put in a special save for you!" _he handed Heather a little package._

_"_I actually wanted to give it to you a few years ago as we first met, but i simply forgot it...heheheheh..." _ cackled uncomfortable and scratched his head in embarrassment. _

_"_Tha..nk you i guess..." _putting the package in her both hands carefully she observed it closely. "_Don't you want to come in?" _Heather asked her lawyer to join them at dinner. "_Jed and Chop-Top made breakfast and it tastes really well! Want to have a little bite?"

_The Lawyer of the Sawyers nodded happily, walking through the door quickly, joining the fellow cannibal family. Heather put down the package in the butlers cellar and continued with the dinner. She would take a closer look to it later on._

_It was a very nice day and all had a lot of fun. In the evening they ordered some pizzas and watched the newest sitcoms together, laughing their asses off. Mr. Farnsworth stayed until midnight, after this he finally decided to leave, full of wine he barely could walk properly. Heather guided him out of the house safely and wished him a good night, secretly hoping that he wouldn't make any trouble in this state..._

_Next Morning:_

_Heather yawned and put in the newspapers. As she opened the first side the woman nearly choked on her orange juice...showing up big on the main article was , naked like god made him, rising up his fists rebellious. The text down below was even more funny and Heather facepalmed herself..._

_"_Nudist Lawyer showed up on local festivities, shouting obscene things and molesting woman in the process. Information followed, this man is called Farnsworth and he was on his way home from a birthday party... Well known as the Lawyer of Verna Sawyer Carson, the late wife of the oil plantage owner , he quite made a fool out of himself...more on this curious case later on..." _Heather read the last sentence a few times, with every new time stifling a laugh._

_"_Oh Farnsworth...you sure made something out of you huh?" _she snickered and put away the newspaper, preparing Jeds and Chop's breakfast..._

_..._

_**to be continued :D**_

* * *

_**Aaalrighty that was it, part 5. Hope u liked it and until next time x3**_

_**See you folks :D **_


	6. The Attic

**alright, due to some heavy stuff happening atm in real life i will shut down a few of my running fanfictions for a while. I will continue only this here for the moment. The other Stories like Silly Holidays with the Sawyers as well my other TCM stories are on ice.**

**I also don't really feel to write anything happy atm. Nagging feeling of an promised thing that you can't come up with because of reasons. So enjoy Chapter 6 even it will be not that funny or whatever you may call it.**

**Thank you for the followers so far and the reviews of course.**

* * *

****_Chapter 6_

_"The Attic"_

_..._

_It was a quiet evening at the Sawyer mansion and our beloved protagonist was just upstairs in the attic. Outside it went already dark and Heather lit up the dim room with light. _

_Dust and more dust was blowing in Heathers face. She cleared her throat for a few times and tried in vain to fan away the dust clouds in front of her. She was on the Attic of her and Jed's home. Heather was searching for a certain little box. It was one of the remainings of Grandma Verna's heritage which belonged to this house here. _

_In the latter Verna wrote about a doll in a little box and that it was a special doll. Heather didn't liked dolls overall, in fact she hated them since her childhood. They're creepy in her eyes. _

"Oh fuck this shit, i can't find it. Those damn dust clouds *cough cough*" _she muttered some curses under her breath, angrily stomping around in the dirty attic. _

_"_JED, CHOP-TOP, could you help me for a while up here? I need you guys!" _she yelled out of the top of her lungs. A few moments later her boys were coming up, a bored look on their faces. _

"Thanks for coming..now help me to search!"

"What you're searching for cuz' ?" _Chop-Top asked, digging in his nose and flipping out a little pimple on the dusty ground. Heather sneered with disgust and glared in his direction, the older man just shrugged with his shoulders and grinned._

"I search after a certain little box and i can't find it in this turmoil... This reminds me that we have to clean up this place desperately..." _she muttered under her breath, searching further on the ground for the box. _

_Chop-Top take the left side of the attic and Jed the right one. And so the happy go lucky search started for the doll in the box!_

_A few hours later:_

_Heather and her two cousins were laying on the ground, panting exhausted...hours after hours and nothing they would find. Jed decided to go to the bathroom in the meanwhile which didn't get the approve of Heather first because she thought he only wanted to dug away from the work, in which Jed responded with a pouty face. _

"Fine go to the bathroom, but you came back after this immediately, okay?"

"Hmppph..." _was his only response to his cousins treat towards him, he turned on his heels, heading down the stairs. Heather sighed and continued the search. As she nearly wanted to give up on the whole thing, Chop-Top seemed to had found something. _

"Hey Heather, i think i found the box!" _he exclaimed, smiling creepily. He scratched his metal plate with his coat hanger and devoured the sizzled piece of flesh that was stick to it. _

_She still was disgusted by this demeanor of Chop-Top and scolded him every time he was doing this. _

_"_Show me!" _was her only response, turning around to face her older cousin. As he hold up the box Heather's eyes started to glow dangerously. The vietnam veteran began to tremble slightly, it was an even more creepy face as she used to have sometimes. _

_"_U'r okay cuz'? You ain't look that good you know!?"_ he even get more tense as the smile on Heather's face grew wider and wider. In an act of fear he slapped Heather hard on her cheek, making her eyes stop glowing. She angrily caressed her now throbbing cheek and glared at Chop-Top who only shrugged. _

"The fuck? Was that necessary?" _angrily she glared at her cousin, innerly cursing him with thousands of curses. _

_"_Your eyes started to glow Heather and i was afraid of you for a moment heh heh heh..." _his laid back attitude was back as it seemed. _

"My eyes glowed?" _she asked totally surprised, shocked by herself for a short moment. As she snapped out of this trance Heather shaked her head furiously. _

"Don't shit with me, i didn't glow, you're just stoned again." _Heather tried to explain his behaviour this way but inside of her head she knew that something was horrible wrong here. Was it because of...the box? Nonsense, this could not happen...or could it?_

_Jed just returned from the bathroom, a relieved look on his face. He stared at Chop-Top and Heather who both glared at each other, in the middle he saw the box resting on Heathers lap. The killer decided to join their little "stare in each others eyes" contest with glee. It was like a game for him. As he did so however Jed got reminded that it was everything but not a game for them. _

"Stop doing this Jed, its serious business you know?_" Jed was hurt by Heathers sudden outburst and crossed his arms. He just wanted to play with them...it was not fair he thought as he walked away sulking to himself. _

"Let's open this little shit box already cuz'! I am curious what's in this!" _Chop-Top exclaimed impatient, his long slender fingers tapping on the ground rhythmical. Heather opened the box and revealed a little hand made doll with a painted smiling face on it. _

_"_What a fugly doll! ergh..."

"Hmmm she is smaller than i thought. Verna said she was life sized...maybe she shrunk a bit in all those years?" _examining the doll precisely and carefully, Heather came over a feeling of uneasiness in the attic. Out of sudden she felt watched. Clearing her throat nervously she sat down the doll on the ground. Her dull lifeless eyes stared back at Heather, eerily looking if the light falls in the right direction..._

"What on ...did she just moved?" _Chop-Top was surprised and shocked to a certain amount. The arms of the doll had moved, without Heather's doing..._

_The woman gulped nervously, now seeing the movements too. She stepped a few meters back, falling on her butt. She really had moved, without any aid...it was fucking creepy. Than, as out of nothing, the doll was standing upright, now her eyes looked far more livid as before, directly staring in Heathers freaked out eyes. _

_"_You must be Edith, am i right? One of the last remaining Sawyers..." _the doll exclaimed, pointing her stuffed arm at Heather. _"Nice to meet you, i should introduce myself first i think...my name is Annabelle and i used to be a human being. Long time ago i was one of the many spouses of your great great grandfather Abraham Sawyer...he was a fucking playboy, i hated 't think i was with him on purpose..My parents sold me to him. ..he had a horrible kind of dealing with people around him you know?. One faithful night, Abe as i was used to call him, much to his great displeasing, decided to get rid of me, getting fed up with my coming up resistance against him. He stabbed me six times with a butchers knife. My ghost was vanishing from my body..but i wanted revenge...so i decided to inherit the body of a lifeless being...a doll. The doll used to belong to Abe's daughter Annabelle, hence she named me after herself...greedy little bitch..." _Annabelle was making a motion of someone getting killed, much to Heather's as well Chop-Tops dismay. Murdering someone was okay but only when human beings did this, not lifeless dolls..."_Well as you all can guess...i killed her merciless. I took a butchers knife, the very same Abe used to lit out my life with...and started to dismember his daughter. It was bloody and it was gory...heck i would got a price for all this fucking goddamn blood on the fucking floor!?" _the language of Annabelle got worse and worse, to a point were even Chop-Top had to pull his not existing hat...the more she described the abstruse way of the murdering of the daughter, the more grew a nauseated feeling in both of them._

"..." _Heather and Chop-Top stared at each other, nodding in agreement. They both grabbed one arm of the doll and putting her back in the box, sealing it with tapes all over. The box began to shaking angrily, even glowing slightly...On Heather's side were some gloves she put over and took the thing with both hands, dragging it out as far as possible, dropping it on the ground of the nearby lake. _

_A few days later:_

_Heather was just going to the kitchen to make herself a little midnight snack. She opened the fridge and the light of the fridge filled the dark room. Taking out some mustard and ham(made out of their latest victims of course), some salad pieces were also left over and she decided to use them also. As out of sudden she heard a whispering voice. _

**_"Little bitch...you think you can get rid of me that easily``?" startled at the eerie noise, Heather dropped her sandwich on the ground, turning around rapidly, trying to figure out from where the voice came. _**

_"_Hello?" _she asked, nervously taking a butchers knife in her left hand, clutching it tightly. "_Just that you know...my cousin is a fucking mass murder with a fucking chainsaw in hold, so you better take a beat and go away!" _her voice was shaking in fear. A rumble was heard and the lit of the dust bin flew off. Heather shrieked, waking up Jed as well Chop-Top in the progress. He was sleeping with his younger brother at the moment after the encountering with the creepy doll just a few days ago. For Jed's safety he said, but Heather knew it was a straight out lie to hide the fear he had..._

"JEEEEEEED, CHOOOOP-TOOP CAME UP HERE PLEAAAAAASE! HURRY UP I AM GETTING ATTACKED BY A GHOOOOST" _her voice now was totally hoarse of the screaming but she didn't cared at all. Frightened to death she run downstairs to search for the aid of her two cousins. As she run downstairs she bumped in Jed who just slipped over a morning robe over his pajamas. Hiding her behind his back, he grabbed his trusty meat cleaver from his working place and started to walking upstairs, facing the danger to protect his family! However against this power...even his tools were not enough._

_A few painful moments later Jed was laying on the ground, unconscious...Heather and Chop-Top fled upstairs, dealing the number of the nearest ambulance...but the line was dead..._

"FUCK FUCK FUCK...this is exactly like we're in some sort of weird horror movie! Only really fucked up by now..." _the older Sawyer said, clutching his now throbbing plate. All this ruckus made his headaches coming back even worse as before. He used to have heavy migraine attacks sometimes but now with all the double stress it was far worse as in the beginning. Heather called her last straw... ..._

_"_What do you want with this fat piece of lard? Is he a fucking exorcist or something? We need a fucking exorcist here! Never seen The Conjuring? The very same shit happens here atm! And we are in the fucking middle of this mess!"

"SHUT UP FOR ONCE GODDAMNIT! At least better as nothing...he can help us i am sure..." _not even she believed in this but didn't wanted to admit it towards Chop-Top. This victory she would not let him..._

_Dealing Farnsworths number..._

_*__**BEEP**__...__**BEEEP**__...__**BEEEP**__...*click* A random tune was heard and Heather innerly slapped her forehead. It was Lady Gaga's Bad Romance tune..."Hello...this is the automatical AB of , Lawyer yadda yadda and so on...if you want to message me, leave me a sign here and i sure will call back yo! Keep it fresh *click*_

_Eerie silence was in the room. Heather stared out in front of her...totally dumbstruck ..she let her phone falling down on the ground, covering her forehead, sighing in the process._

"What i even thought of...he is a fucking good for nothing fat lawyer...with a bad sense of humour..." _she muttered to herself, clutching her head. Chop-Top didn't made a nasty remark but planned on doing so later. But first they had to deal with this fucking ghost. Then as it would hit him a thunderstrike he stood up. Heather looked up to him, frightened to death. _

_"_That's it! Tumblr!"

"What? What the fuck you want with Tumblr now?"

"It knows the answers to everything! Heck i even got a fluffy chicken this way! Remember the blog about this?"

"Oh..so thats where this weird chicken came from...but...of course..." _Heather slapped her forehead again. Tumblr was filled with life hack tricks, found by many of nerds around the net. Eagerly she put out her iphone and started the internet. She went to her tumblr account and logged herself in. _

_A few moments later they found the conclusion to their desperate case. In the meanwhile the whole house was shaking angrily, Jed who was still unconscious began to move out of sudden. His eyes were still closed but he was magically standing up. A mysterious glow was around him. The ghost was using him as medium. Floating upstairs to face Heather and his older brother, Jed stopped a few meters away from them. At first Heather didn't recognized her cousin but after an ice cold breeze that came from behind her she turned around and shrieked in horror. _

"Hurry up cuz'! The ghost has take over Jed!" _she yelled out of her mind, screeching more than speaking. Chop-Top hurried up to get all ingredients together, including an old bible and a worn out cross he found on the wall of the kitchen. He took the salt and began to build up a circle around Heather and himself. _

_"_You really think this is going to work?" _Heather asked worried, but now a bit more assured because of the ring of salt around themselves. _

"It has to work...alright get this shit started..." _Chop-Top chanted a weird formula and was shaking the bible in the progress. After this, he reached inside the fridge and put out a can of...sardines?_

"The heck you want with sardines now?" _Heather asked out of her mind, freaking out completely now. _

_"_Trust me...this works" _he said, smiling reassuring. He swung around the fish and the aroma filled the kitchen. The house stopped to shake. A gagging sound was heard. Heather was silent for a moment, listening to the strange sound._

"Ghosts hate the smell of sardines...they absolutely can't take it."

"They do...what?" _Heather was totally baffled now. She knew Tumblr was a fucked up place but so fucked up to beat a deadly ghost with sardines? Shaking her head in disbelief she start to cover herself with her hands. _

_Painfully 10 minutes later the ghost was groaning and even Jed stopped to levitate in the air, he stopped mid air, hovering without any movement. Jed's limbs were dangling helplessly around, not reaching the ground. _

**_"Alright alright i go...but put away this god awful smell away from me...ugh..."_**

**__**_And as fast as it had begun it stopped, the cold air vanished and the normal clima was back. Jed flopped on the ground, his eyes opening up rapidly. Standing up fast as nothing he turned around himself, trying to figure out where the danger went to!. But he found nothing...it was gone..._

_"_Thank god its over...i never will say anything bad about Tumblr anymore...i promise..." _Relieved she stepped out of the salt circle and stretched her body parts. _

_Chop-Top was just devouring the sardines, laughing eerily._

"That was heavy...he heh heh..."

...

**A few days later:**

_Slowly the Sawyer house was getting over the shock of a few days ago, normality returned in the house of fear and everything turned back to the usual. Jed was murdering visitors together with Heather and Chop-Top, than she and Jed would cook the remainings to food...like every other day...Up to this day, Heather never again returned to the attic, making a huge bow around the room up in the roof always..._

"Is dinner ready yet?" _Heather asked her cousin curiously, looking over his shoulder. The stew that was cooking on the oven smelled delicious. Chop-Top smiled and nodded his head._

"Great..i am starving!"

"Heh heh heh guess what i put in this meal today?" _Chop-Top said, cackling mad as usual. Heather shrugged her shoulders._

"What you put in?"

_"_Sardines..."

"...okay..." _was Heathers only response to this, she began to prepare the dinner table for supper. Before this however she checked her tumblr account which she promised herself would be in use more now...after this little accident with the doll on the attic she had to go for safety._

_"_JED, DINNER IS READY, COME UPST_AIRS!" _

**_Downstairs:_**

_"__**I am coming...he heh heh heh..and far sooner as you would have thought of..."**_

_Jed's eyes glowed in an eerily green hue and a creepy smile came across his features, he was hovering upstairs, constantly grinning to himself. It was far from over now..._

_..._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Growing Up!

**Hey guys, how are you all together? :D. I am back with a new chapter, hope for acceptance as always. R and R as usual.**

**Just for information, this here will be a really short chapter because i got the flu and need a bit more rest as usual xD, but don't worry, it will be okay to read :3 Promised ~**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**"Growing up**__**"**_

_**...**_

_Heather was phoning with , her lawyer. She laughed as he told one of his stupid jokes on the phone as usual, a method of making the talk more casual. _

"Are you even serious? Where the hell you found this crackers? I mean come on, not even a mangy old mutt would eat those..." _Heather shaked her head in disbelief, walking up and down in the kitchen. In the background was the sound of an old movie soundtrack, she was sure that it belonged to Pretty Woman or something like that. Jed loved this movie and watches it pretty often, so much that Heather really hoped the stupid DVD would just break already. _

_"_Listen here, i have to stop talking now, i need to finish dinner for tonight, how about you call me tomorrow morning? Chop-Top is cooking than so i have all time of the world. ...Yes, okay. Alright...uh huh okay, yeah...bye ~" _Heather put her handy down and sighed in annoyance. On the stove the food was already cooking, the vegetables were finished already, she put them aside and put on the pan on the oven. She took a few filet pieces covered in flour and egg and turned up the temperature. Checking the rest of the dinner, today Heather would put in a special ingredient, a little drop of tabasco...She had to be careful however because of Jed's stomach. He was sensitive in this case..._

_Her hand was trembling a bit, she had this lately more often but didn't knew what was the trigger for this. She guessed it was stress related but for sure she could not tell._

"...and there we...Go. Yes this is good!" _smelling the coming up scents, Heather closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. A trait she inherited from Chop-Top who used to do this too. _

_Speaking of the plated psycho...he was tip-toeing in the kitchen, in his arms his twin brother Nubbins. He had shown him to Heather a few days ago, not to say she was scared as hell in the beginning, mostly because of a few maggots who decided to wriggle out of one of his nostrils...but being in this house for so long by now, this shock was only short living and she accepted him pretty quickly, even talked to him a few times which made Chop-Top happy. _

"Hey cuz', how is dinner doing?" _he asked, putting one of Nubbins arms on Heather's shoulder which she thought was the arm of Chop-Top...turning around without a bad thought she suddenly faced his twin eye to eye and her eyes grew large._

_"_EEEEEEEEHHHH?" _she nearly fell over as she saw Chop-Top madly giggling behind Nubbins, mimic movements for his dead brother. "_ARE YOU CRAZY? I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP TO ME LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY NOT WITH YOUR TWIN!" _as her heart began to beat regular again she punched her cousins shoulder mockingly and decided to give her attention back to the food._

_Nubbins head was nodding in agreement, using the voice of his twin he muttered something un-understandable and stalked off in direction of the living room. Jed who had finished the movie by now was yawning, an arm was lazily on the couch. As he saw his older brother he motioned him to sit down with him, watching TV together. To be honest, Jed was pretty spoiled by now, Heather was by far not as strict as Drayton was, so time after time he began to relax more and more, getting lazier in the process however. He also stood up for himself more as in the beginning and put on his standing point, chainsaw in hand if needed. _

"What you're watching bro? Something good? something good?"_ flopping down on the couch besides Jed, he and Nubbins wiggled their arms in synchro, latter one of course only because his twin moved him...The corpse looked pretty tattered by now however, all those extra years in existence made him far more torn off as he used to be. There was no hair left by now, the rest of the flesh was gone too, he truly was only bones and teeth by now. Still wearing the army jacket of Chop-Top however this covered a lot of his lost tissue, making him looking like a grotesque boney mannequin. _

_Jed nodded his head, showing his brother the cover of the movie. He only laughed._

"how many times you are already have watched this? Heh heh heh, first you got on Draytons nerves with it and now Heather has to suffer from it...lets watch something cartoony instead! Rocko's modern life is heck of a fun, i love this silly australian kangaroo. We even have the whole seasons box somewhere here are we?" _Chop-Top jumped up from his place and searched for the DVD box and found it pretty quickly._

_"_This is the real deal brother, this...heh heh heh, come on, turn out this piece of trash and put in those!" _crazily laughing he put out the Pretty Woman DVD and throw in the new one. Jed was not so okay with this, he liked cartoons also but this special one he totally didn't. Somehow this kangaroo made his blood boiling, he didn't knew why though. He thought it was silly and dumb and far too annoying, even for a cartoon._

_Grunting a bit he accepted his brothers wish however and watched it with him. He planned on revenge for this later on. He smiled to himself, hiding behind his mask of course, no one could see it. Sometimes Jed was really glad to have his mask, everything made it so much easier for him..._

_After a bit the dinner was ready and they put the dvd on hold. Sitting down on the table, Jed figured out his plan for later but was not quiet sure what to do yet. He decided to eat first, food was always good to distract him from problems or issues. _

_Dinner went on quiet and peaceful and as soon Chop-Top had swallowed down his food he jumped on the couch again, watching his favourite cartoon. Jed and Heather cleared the table and put the dishes in the washer. After this Jed was free to go and he decided to go down in his basement. His brother wanted him to stay but Jed simply didn't listened to him. That was also new of him, rebelling against orders. Which he personally liked much, it gave him a feeling of power which he hadn't earlier in his life. _

"Damn Bubba...he changed soo much, in the good old times i had so much fun with him, ordering him around and stuff and now? He is a totally different person at all."

"Well i guess it is called process Chop-Top, even he is mentally disabled he has the ability to grow from an insecure little child state to something more ...uhm...knowledging state or something like this. He found new self esteem and i am glad for him that he did. Don't you think so too?" _Heather knew a few stories her cousin told her, it must have been horrible for Jed in his earlier life and she had to admit that she pitied him here for a while..._

_Chop-Top only shrugged continuing his cartoon. Nubbins was laying on the couch by now, his head in an eerie angle to his remaining body, like he would watch too. It was a weird situation Heather thought to herself. As much as she was used to this now, there were certain moments which still felt not good to her._

_Down in the basement:_

_Jed was building up a little man out of bones, he covered him with feathers and stuff to make him more visual. Smiling to himself he looked at his work and tapped his own shoulder innerly. He was proud of this and knew it looked good. Excited to show it to his cousin, he carefully took it in his hands, carrying it upstairs. Just as he wanted to enter the kitchen Chop-Top came in running into Jed in the process, making him drop his much anticipated boney guy... Big eyes greeted the vietnam veteran which quickly changed into a rageful look. Jed was mad as hell now, seeing his so loved creation broken completely and even before he could show Heather...this was the last straw he thought to himself...in his eyes tears were forming and he turned on his heels, running down in his basement again, slamming the door shut. _

"Oopsy daisy..i've got the dropsies..." _he cackled nervously, trying to forget the situation that just happened a few minutes ago. Heather was alarmed as she heard slamming down the door, she came in the kitchen too and found only Chop-Top and Nubbins._

"What happened?"

"Ohh i accidently crashed up with Bubba and in this way his little creation broke in pieces..i guess he is mad now...heh heh heh..."

"Oh boy..." _Heather knew she had to walk down to talk to him, calm him down. She was his caretaker after all and a family member so it was her duty to do so. _

_Walking down in the dark hallway she thought of something to distract her cousin from his anger over the broken thing. _

_In the meanwhile Chop-Top lifted up the broken boney creature and looked at it. He was sorry for what he had done and wanted to make Bubba happy again. Planning on something he took the man upstairs in his hobby room(yes Chop had an own room for himself besides his bedroom, it was solemnly for building up things and inventions of all kinds, including a huge music box..._

_Downstairs:_

_Heather and Jed were sitting together, she had an arm around her cousin who still sobbed a few times. He hated it to show weakness like this but he was so sad over the broken sculpture...it was just not fair to him._

_Knowing that he sure made some progress in the time she was here...she knew that it was far from over and that he still had the mind of a child sometimes, even worse than this...Patting his shoulders reassuring to calm him down, Heather tried her best and was successful to at least stopping the tears. _

_He was glad to have her. After all this time together both were pretty close and in Heathers presence he felt something he hadn't for a very long time, it was a feeling of happiness inside him._

_"_Come on now, lets go upstairs. Lets try not to think of this anymore okay? I am sure he is sorry for what he has done...okay?" _smiling towards her cousin she assured him to go with her._

_Upstairs:_

_Chop-Top was finished with his piece and carried it down in the kitchen where Jed and Heather just showed up. Smiling brightly he runned to Jed and hugged him tightly._

"sorry for messin' up your stuff bro, here i made you something to come up with it, try it! Its a necklace, the very same i have! I made it out of the rest of your figure i hope you're not mad with me...it was an accident, believe me! You know me brother heh heh heh, i am messed up so messin' up other peoples stuff is my hobby!"

_Jed's eyes grew wide and he smiled again. This was beautiful and his madness was forgotten very quickly. He returned the bear hug and happily grunted a few words of thankfulness._

_"_Hah, you know we could show up in some kind of soap show now!" _Chop-Top said out of sudden, in the middle of the hug. "_The show can be called...uhm..uh...yeah! The Jed, Heather and Chop-Top Show! Its a smash, its a bang its a mess! heheheheheh..."

_All three were laughing now, part over the silly idea Chop-Top had, on the other side that everything was fine again in the house of the last remaining Sawyers..._

**_*Ring* Ring* Ring*_**

**__**_Heathers smartphone was ringing and swiftly she take up on the call. It was Farnsworth again...he was drunk by now, you could hear it through the phone...Sighing she cancelled the calling after a few seconds of worthless talking, making the Lawyer on the other side of the line huffing in anger._

_"_I sure could watch some TV now...is Rocko's modern life still running?" _Heather asked, trying to bring on up another theme. This time even Jed was happy about this and all three joined in(plus Nubbins of course) the TV Marathon of Rocko's modern life..._

_..._

* * *

_**To be continued :D**_

_Hope u liked it and yeah reviews are all time welcomed xD As i said, short but sweet. ;D. _


End file.
